Beebeezee
Beebeezee (ピービーゼー) is the Prince of the Zern Tribes of the Abelion Hills. Appearance Beebeezee was a pretty-looking lump of lustrous purple maggot. He was about 90 centimeters long, and it did not have hands, but stubby feet. Personality After being pampered his whole life, the prince takes great pride in his body to the point of becoming a narcissist. However despite this he is selfless, as shown he was hesitant to escape from captivity in fear of severe reprisal from Jaldabaoth upon his people. Though young, Beebeezee displays a logical mind under dire situations, not succumbing to the joy of freedom until their was a clear practical plan for the future. Background The Zerns of the Abelion Hills were coerced into joining the Demi-Human Alliance by the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. To ensure their loyalty, the king of the Zern, as well as Beebeezee, were taken as political hostages. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc For the most part of Demi-Human Alliance's occupation of the Northern Holy Kingdom, Beebeezee was confined to the tallest tower in Castle Kalinsha. He was treated well though forbidden to leave. While sleeping in his quarters, he was awoken by Neia Baraja and CZ2128 Delta who had been entrusted by his eggmates to rescue him. Despite the prospect of freedom, Beebeezee was hesitant to leave as he feared it would only welcome destruction upon the Zerns from Jaldabaoth. However after learning that the Zern King was killed, he acquiesced to the escape. Though to be on the safe side, he insisted that they make it look that he was being taken against his will. After the trio managed to reach the the Castle larder, Beebeezee was greeted by the Zern extraction team. The Zern Prince asked his subjects what the next course of action would be and if they were dooming themselves by rebelling. The Zern countered that Jaldabaoth was untrustworthy and treated the Zern like livestock. They planned to escape to back to the Abelion Hills. The prince berated their logica as the Hills were occupied by Jaldabaoth's forces, and that there was no where safe for them to hide. When another subject suggested forming a resistance, Beebeezee dismissed the idea, knowing full well that a large scale rebellion would attract attention from the demon and ultimately their species destruction. Faced with a hopeless situation, Neia recommended that the Zerns seek asylum in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Abilities and Powers The Zern prince is not as strong as some of the other leaders in the Demi-human alliance but he is still quite a strong individual capable of casting spells up to the 4th Tier. Racial Classes * Zern Lord ''' Job Classes * '''Gogyoutsukai * Yin Master Relationships Zern King The previous king of the Zern was Beebeezee's father. After learning of his death at the hand of Jaldabaoth's minion, he was sadden by the news. Neia Baraja Beebeezee commented that the human girl smelled nice to the point it was making him hungry. CZ2128 Delta Grand Mother Despite being of a different species, Grand Mother was Beebeezee's first love. However he insisted it was a childish crush. When he learned about what was done to her by Jaldabaoth he wished to avenge and kill the demon that mutilated her corpse. Trivia Quotes References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zerns Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Magic Casters Category:Demi-Human Alliance